As the speed of transmission over the mobile network as well as the capacity of the mobile network is increasing, content delivery of providing the content over the mobile network to a variety of terminals, inclusive of mobile terminals, is becoming increasingly proliferated. It may be anticipated that the speed of transmission over and the capacity of the mobile network will increase further in time to come by techniques such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) or EPC (Evolved Packet Core).
Patent Literature 1 shows an information transmission system in which the information representing the on-screen resolution at a terminal is acquired and in which picture image data is transformed to match to the terminal on-screen resolution acquired to transmit the resulting picture image data to the terminal. Patent Literature 2, on the other hand, shows a content delivery system in which the picture image size is dynamically changed to meet data transmission speed requirements of a client as a request source.